


Break This Bird’s Wing

by ACosmicFrappe



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime Akito, Drama, Mentions of self-harm, One Shot, more friendship than romance, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicFrappe/pseuds/ACosmicFrappe
Summary: A bird with a broken wing can never leave you...but what use is a bird that cannot fly? One-shot





	Break This Bird’s Wing

Akito first saw her through a thin veil of light rain. The weather was poorly, so of course the man had opted to sit out on the porch, covered but not protected. He did so delight in vexing his family.

He was stroking a small songbird the color of cream. He called the creature Plum; she was his favorite bird out of the many who visited him.

Akito's cool gaze was staring at nothing when something caught his eye: a girl was crouched on the ground outside, smiling warmly at the animals surrounding her. There was a deer, a couple of cats, even some of his birds.

Akito cocked his head, intrigued. Plum, upset that he had stopped petting her, pecked gently at his fingertips

"I want her," he told the bird. He later said the same to Shigure.

The writer seemed dismayed Akito's words, though he tried to hide it. "Tohru-kun? She's only a servant, Akito-sama, what use-"

Akito drew up, his eyes narrowing. There were spots of blood on his pale lips. "You dare disobey me?"

Shigure hesitated, then-

"Very well, Akito-sama," he said, bowing low. "I will request that she come to see you."

* * *

 

"You are quite ugly," Akito decided, reaching over to tug on a lock of his new pet's hair. Tohru winced but did not attempt to fight back.

It was the next day, but she still carried the sweet scent of rain.

"Shigure-san said you were asking for me?" Tohru wondered, smoothing down her apron. "Was there something you wanted?"

Tugging at the blanket around his shoulders, Akito pointed to his porch. Plum was sitting there, along with some of her friends. "I am unwell. I wish for you to feed the birds in my stead."

"Oh, uh...okay!" Tohru said, a little awkward. She walked over to the flock and Akito trailed after her, though he stayed in the shadows when she stepped out into the sun.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of seed. The birds approached cautiously, though they soon ate happily from her hand.

Akito judged people on how they treated animals. Watching her sitting there, he decided to love her.

* * *

 

"Akito-sama, this might hurt a bit." Just as she said this, the comb caught on knot in his hair, making him cry out softly, dramatically.

But her hands were gentle and they stroked away the pain. Akito sank into the feeling of her fingers on his scalp, his eyelids fluttering closed.

He had been calling for her every day. At first she had been shy of him, but she had soon warmed up - just like the birds.

His kimono slipped off his pale shoulder, so Tohru reached over to pull it back up, but...

"Akito-san, what's this?"

His eyes shot open when she touched the scar, the scar he had given himself one late evening two full moons ago. Hatori had been shocked and horrified to find it.

"Bitch," Akito hissed, spinning around. He wrapped his long fingers around her arms and pushed her to the ground, pinning her beneath him.

She would tell everyone. She would tell everyone and bring shame to the family, but most importantly she would feel disgusted by him.

Tears were in her eyes. The sight of them weakened Akito, and Tohru managed to free herself.

"I'm sorry, Akito-sama," She whispered, and rushed from the room.

The Head of Sohma house began to breathe heavily, his emotions sloshing around inside him. Something brushed against that shoulder - that damned shoulder - and he reached up to grab what had dared to touch him.

It was Plum, and his harsh hand had broken her wing. Akito watched, stricken, as the bird chirped and struggled helplessly…just like Tohru had.

Yes, Akito judged people on they treated animals. It was no secret that he thought himself a monster.

He picked the bird up, knowing the damage was done.

"Forgive me," Akito breathed, his eyes wide and sparkling. Numbly, the man snapped Plum's neck.

* * *

 

"He's been in there for two days." Shigure reached up to loosen his tie yet again. It had been a stressful couple of days and he was starting to feel short of breath. "Please, Tohru-kun. Save him for us."

The girl patted Shigure's shoulder and shot him a reassuring smile before entering Akito's room.

The broken man was sitting hunched over in the middle of his floor, half-dead. Tohru sat down at his side and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. He fell against her, exhausted by his vigil.

Akito's pale wrist was littered with fresh scars, carved by his own nails.

Tohru gently pried the dead bird from his fingers, swallowing any of her own sorrow. "Do you want me to bury her for you?"

"No," Akito whined, grabbing Tohru's sleeve when she stood. "I want to do it together."

She helped him up, and took his hand. "Okay," she whispered. "We'll do it together."

* * *

 

While they were gone, someone came in and cleaned the bloodied feathers from the floor.


End file.
